<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best friends by luxpacifica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468731">best friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpacifica/pseuds/luxpacifica'>luxpacifica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, for once sora isnt the oblivious one, its all softness here babie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpacifica/pseuds/luxpacifica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku decides to tell Sora how he feels. </p><p>[set sometime after kh2]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> You can do this. You can do this. </em> Riku clenches his fists. <em> You’ve done things that are </em> way <em> scarier than this. </em> He’s standing outside of Sora’s door, stomach all in knots, trying to gather the nerve to knock. Instead, he turns away and hangs his head against the wall. <em> Come on. Come on! Just go in there, and tell him how you feel.  </em></p><p>Footsteps echo down the hallway, and he steps back from Sora’s door and tries to look casual, but hears the footsteps pause behind him. </p><p>“Riku,” he hears Kairi say, and he turns to see her looking at him with her arms crossed. He feels his face flush. “You still haven’t done it yet?” </p><p>“Shh— he’ll <em> hear you! </em>” Riku whispers, giving her a panicked look. Kairi tries to hold back her laugh. </p><p>“Come on. Just go in there.” She says.</p><p>Riku buries his face in his hands. “I can’t,” he says, voice muffled by his hands, “I caaaan’t.” He drags his hands down his face, looking at Kairi with desperation. </p><p>Kairi walks up to him and takes his face in her hands. He avoids her gaze. “Look at me. Riku. Look at me,” and he does, and she speaks calmly and clearly. “You’re going to go in there and talk to him, and it’s going to be great.” He starts to protest, but she silences him with a finger to his lips. “Shhh… shhh. Riku. You can do this. You are the bravest person I know. Okay?” He pouts at her, and she gives him a stern look in return. He takes a breath.</p><p>“Okay. Okay.” She lets his face go and he turns to face Sora’s door again… and freezes. “Nope, I can’t! I can’t.” He starts to walk away but Kairi grabs his arm with an annoyed sigh. </p><p>“Riku!” She thinks for a moment and then before he can stop her, knocks on Sora’s door herself, Riku’s arm still clutched in her hand so he can’t try to run. </p><p>“Kairi!” He hisses, and he thinks he might actually have a heart attack. He tries to pull his arm away, but Kairi’s grip is strong and instead she pulls him up next to her, and Sora opens the door. </p><p>“Oh, hey guys! What’s up?” Riku’s stomach drops and he feels butterflies in his chest when Sora flashes a smile and leans back on his heels. </p><p>“Riku has something he’d like to talk to you about,” Kairi says cheerfully, pushing him forwards towards Sora. </p><p>“Oh! Okay! Come in!” He grins, and Riku feels himself melting a little. Sora walks back into his room and Kairi pushes Riku in behind him. </p><p>He turns to close the door and whispers at Kairi, “<em>I’m gonna kill you later.” </em></p><p>“Good luck, lover boy,” she replies with a wink and a thumbs up. Riku internally screams as he gently shuts the door and with a deep, steadying breath, turns to face Sora. </p><p>“What is it, Riku?” He asks from his position sitting on his bed. </p><p>“Um…” <em> Ohhhhh my god, okay. You can do this. </em> He feels like every word he’s ever known has fallen out of his brain. <em> Oh, he’s looking at me, oh god, what do I </em> say <em> ? What </em> can <em> I say? </em>He feels his face getting hotter and hotter. He buries his face in his hands and groans quietly. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Sora asks softly, concern in his voice. </p><p>Riku quickly pulls his hands back down. “Yes. Yep. Everything is okay and good and great and fine.”</p><p>Sora laughs. “Okay, weirdo. So what did you want to talk to me about?” </p><p><em> Just say it. Just say it! </em> He stares at the ground and forces the words out, pushing past that stupid lump in his throat. “I… think… We… We’ve been best friends for so long and been on so many adventures together and you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met and I, uh, I think about you all the time and you’ve pulled me back from the darkness so many times and I, um, I….” the last words came out barely a whisper, “I… like… love… you.” His body is shaking and his face feels like it’s on fire. Cautiously, he ventures a look up at Sora. The look on his face is shocked and confused, and Riku looks back down to the floor as he feels his stomach drop. He thinks he might pass out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. <em> Oh, please, </em> please <em> let a hole open below me and swallow me up.  </em></p><p>“Hey, hey,” Sora says softly, and gingerly takes hold of Riku’s trembling hand in both of his own and rubs his knuckles gently. “I know, I’ve…. Always known, aren’t we… dating?” </p><p><em> HUH? </em>Riku’s head shoots up to look Sora in the eye. “What?! Did— did Kairi—” Sora laughs lightly, and Riku feels himself wilt. “No, this isn’t like a joke, I… I mean it.” </p><p>Sora starts to laugh louder and Riku’s heart starts to shatter, his hand still hanging limply in Sora’s. “Ye— yeah, I know? I know! I’m not joking either!” Sora looks into his eyes and sees the tears starting to spill. He lets go of Riku’s hand and rises to his feet, cupping the older boy’s face in his hands to look into his own. “Oh, Riku, I <em> know </em>, I’ve—” Sora sees the confusion in Riku’s face, and cuts himself off by pressing his lips against Riku’s. </p><p>And Riku kisses him back with every inch of his body, with the fever of a lifetime of longing pulsing through his veins, warming him from inside out. </p><p>His breath catches when they pull apart, and all he can do is stare into Sora’s eyes, mouth still hanging open. “C’mere,” Sora whispers, and pulls Riku by his hand onto the bed, where they sit facing each other. Riku’s still in a haze. </p><p>“...Dating?”</p><p>“...Yeah,” Sora answers. “I…” he laughs, “I thought that we were. I thought you knew.” </p><p>“Wh— how would I know that? You never told me—”</p><p>“Riku, we cuddle and hold hands and kiss all the time!” </p><p>“Okay, but you cuddle and hold hands with everyone! You kiss everybody!” Riku’s mind was reeling. <em> Dating?! </em></p><p>Sora laughs at that. “Okay, that’s fair. But… I went searching in every world to find you!”</p><p>“Because you’re my best friend!” <em> Sora’s the sweetest person in the world, he’d do that for any of his friends. </em></p><p>“Riku, we went to prom together!” </p><p>“A— As friends?!” <em> Was that a date?  </em></p><p>“You bought me a corsage!” Sora can’t hold back his laughter. </p><p>“A… friend corsage!” Riku shouts, stumbling over the words, “I…” He’s at a complete loss.</p><p>Sora reaches out and grabs his hand again, pulling it into his lap. “I’ve <em> always </em> loved you, stupid. Since we were kids.” Riku looks down, brows knitted, eyes wide, cheeks bright red. “I mean, I told you I was gonna marry you when we were what, six?” He gently plays with Riku’s fingers, lacing them together with his own. “I never changed my mind.” He laughs lightly, and leans down to try and catch Riku’s eyes. </p><p>“How… did I not know?” Riku is completely perplexed. </p><p>“I guess we never actually talked about it,” Sora muses. “I didn’t think we needed to, I just kind of… assumed you knew. And felt the same. In my defense, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for years.”</p><p>“I thought… that was just because of my nightmares.” </p><p>“Riku, we started sharing a bed before your nightmares. We were sharing a bed before you left!” Sora cups Riku’s face in his hand, and feels the tears staining his cheek. Their eyes meet, and Riku fully starts crying, unable to hold it back any longer.</p><p>“I didn’t— I never knew, all these years, I thought—” Sora cuts off Riku’s blubbering with another kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Riku’s neck. Riku starts laughing into the kiss, and Sora pulls back slightly with a smile. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Why are you kissing me? I’m all snotty,” Riku sniffles, “I’m such a mess.” He wipes his face with his sleeve. </p><p>“Well… I love you. Stupid.” Tears are starting to form in Sora’s eyes too.</p><p>“I…” Riku rests his forehead against Sora’s, and looks into Sora’s bright blue eyes, inches from his own. His voice is quiet and shaky, cheeks flushed. “I love you, too.” Sora nuzzles his head into Riku’s neck, holding him close, and Riku wraps his arms around Sora. “Was I that obvious?” Riku asks. </p><p>Sora chuckles. “Uh, yeah.” Riku lets his head fall onto Sora’s shoulder, laughing with him. “You know, normally I’m the one who’s flustered, not you.” </p><p>“I know, it’s so embarrassing,” Riku says, burying his face. “You’re supposed to be the oblivious one, not me.” </p><p>“Hey!” Sora says, pulling his face back to pout at Riku. <em> Come on, you can do it, </em> Riku thinks, and leans forward to kiss Sora, gripping his warm cheek in his hand. Sora presses himself into the kiss, tangling his hand into Riku’s long hair. <em> Let this moment last forever, </em> Riku thinks, <em> please let this last forever.  </em></p><p>When they break apart again, Sora is looking up at Riku with those big blue eyes, his arms still wrapped around Riku’s neck. “Riku?” His voice is quiet.</p><p>Riku can’t stop the smile from breaking across his face. “Sora?” </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here. I’m really glad that you’re home.” And Sora kisses him again, and <em> me too, </em> Riku thinks. <em> Me too.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the two of them finally leave Sora’s room, they see Kairi and Lea walking quickly down the hall in the opposite direction, giggling quietly.</p><p>“Hey!” Riku shouts. “Were you guys listening?” </p><p>“No! Of course not!” Kairi yells, and she and Lea start running down the hall, laughing. </p><p>Riku sprints after them, Sora close behind. “Get back here!” Riku calls after them, laughing. “That is very rude!” </p><p>“You love Soo-raa!” Lea sings back at them.</p><p>“Riku loves Sooo-raaaa!” Kairi joins in, running out the door and onto the beach.</p><p>“I love Sora <em> and </em> I’m gonna kick your ass!” Riku chases them down the beach, Sora giggling a few steps behind, all of them running through the sand together, sun on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Rosie for your headcanons which are the basis of this and Margo for proofreading/editing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>